gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Space/M04
Access to Sector M04 is unlocked through the Universe Beacon found in sector Space/M03, as such you'll need around 2.8m+ energy on at least one fleet to be able to reach this sector. Also see: Space Analysis/M04 for details on the Space Analysis for this sector. __TOC__ Points of Interest Sector Completion rewards Homeworld and Named Asteroids Lamour * Special Places ** Crystal Uplands - Goodwill and Plunder *** Plunder 1(2.46m) - , Wonder Blueprint, , *** Plunder 2(574, 507, 668, 557, 2.7m) - , Eden and Clone Accelerators 60m x6, *** Plunder 3(3.03m 675F 576A 527S 675L) - , Light elemental gene (higher clone), , *** Plunder 4(646, 595, 708, 708, 3.5m) - , 3x Eden and Maintenance Accelerators(3h), *** Plunder 5(729, 607, 672, 758, 3.7m) - , Element Contract(used to unlock gumball), 6x Eden Accel(60m), 3x Eden Accel(8h) *** Prepare military supplies (requires 15% exploration ?): Pay for Three times, once for each resource. Final time rewards Seed of Light. ** Great Rift Valley - Store *** - Totem Rubbings *** - Spiritual Elemental x20 (Limit 25) *** - Spiritual Storm combat skill *** - *** - Lamour Ore I x10 *** - Rune Slate I x10 *** - Elemental Ash I x10 *** - Celestial Crystal I x5 ** Storm Sentry - Unlock at 15% exploration *** Hire Water and Air Elemental clones at 20 friendliness *** Buy Water Elemental clone gene at 30 friendliness. Costs *** Buy Air Elemental clone gene at 50 friendliness. Cost: ** Place Of Origin (requires items to complete this quest) *** Seed of Light *** Fertile Soil *** Titan's Mark *** Eye of Flame *** Ice Crystal Tears *** Shadow Dragon Scale ** Plains of Perth - Unlock at 30 % exploration *** After completeing Origin Grounds: Fight five waves of enemies to unlock Dark Elemental clone(higher) ** Mana Furnace - Unlock at 60% exploration *** Upgrade Netherstorm Shop (After all Mana Furnace delivery quests) **** - Netherstorm x30 (Limit 13) **** - Netherstorm blueprint **** - Eden accelerator(15m) x8 (Limit 10) **** - Eden accelerator (24h) (Limit 5) **** - Maintenance accelerator (15m) x8 (Limit 10) **** - Maintenance accelerator (24h) (Limit 5) **** - Cultivation Accelerator (15m) x8 (Limit 10) **** - Cultivation Accelerator (24h) (Limit 5) **** 19.99€ Elemental Lord's Collection ** Trade *** Red Crystal (2500) *** Relic Fragments (2M) *** Elf's Dust (1000) *** Death Knight pearls (10) *** gold (3.6M) *** Dark Matter Core (300) *** Holy Blood (800) *** Arcane Snail airship chips (200) *** holy gem (600) *** magic artifact (500) *** Frost Queen pearl (5) ** Mysterious Ruins - Unlock at 100% exploration *** Unlocks a 5 floor maze(requires 88000 of every Eden resource) *** Beating the maze unlocks a super clone (Phoenix) and Shadow Dragon Scale Auch *Explore for , Lamour Ore I, Rune Slate I, Elemental Ash I *15% - Endless Coast - , *50% - Maelstrom - Requires Sea Demon Blood to get Ice Crystal Tears *75% - Null Moon Island - , 3x Gas Storage, 3x Uranium Ore Storage *100% - Coral Fortress - Battle (648, 674, 576, 737, 3.4m) - 5x Celestial Crystal I, 2x Eden Accel(3h) Burt * Explore for Lamour , , , Batteries *20% - Magic Academy - Investigate - 5x Electricity Storage, 20x Rune Slate I **Learn spells - Magic Boy gumball - Power +2, MP +20 *Shady Lane(requires quest on Lamour involving Auch to unlock) - Trade Totem Rubbings to get Sea Demon Blood **Shop (Lamour ) *** - Flame Feather - Phoenix (Clone) upgrade item *** - Spiritual Gem - Spiritual Elemental's trial item *** - Fertile Soil - Lamour quest item *** - Eden Accelerator (8h) (Limit 5) *** - Maintenance Accelerator (8h) (Limit 5) *** - Cultivation Accelerator (8h) (Limit 5) *** - Primary Propellant (Limit 20) *** - Advanced Propellant (Limit 10) *** - (Limit 20) ***$17.99/18.99€ - Magic Space Bag - , , , Eden Accel(3h) x10, Celestial Crystal I x20, Space Transitioner x3 *100% - Chamber of Secrets - , 1x Eden Accel(8h), Rodo *Explore for Lamour , Lamour Ore I, Rune Slate I, Elemental Ash I *30% - Sea of Heat - Battle (657, 539, 594, 614, 2.9m) - Eye of Flame, *75% - Dark Forest - 2x Cultivation Accel(3h), *100% - Den - Battle Necro-Knight (1188, 1266, 1227, 1018, 9.1m) - Necro-Knight Gene, 2x Space Transitioner, Eden Accelerator (7d) ** After victory, investigate for Necro-Knight's boost item : Skeleton's Armor Tavar *Explore for Lamour , Gumball Pots, , Celestial Crystal I *10% - Watchtower - 5x Battery, 5x Maintenance Accel(60m) *50% - Mysterious Altar - 20x Rune Slate I, 20x Elemental Ash I **(With Element Contract) - Spiritual Elemental Gumball *100% - Cloud Temple - Negotiate(Requires Titan Language Analysis level 3) - Play Rock-Paper-Scissors (10 Sacred Crystal bet) to win Titan's Mark Resource Worlds Eco Planet-X12 *Battle Rebellion (2,812,950 Energy, F586 A534 S608 L617) to harvest *Colonize for Lamour (87k total), Eden Accel(10m), Maintenance Accel(10m), Cultivation Accel(10m) *100% - Colonial Station (costs / / ) - In Space, all fleet clone capacity +8 E-Planet-G20 *100% - Refinery (costs , ) - +1 Gas Production/minute E-Planet-E51 *100% - Power Station (costs , ) - +1 Electricity Production/minute E-Planet-U37 *100% - Collection Plant (costs , ) - +1 Uranium Ore Production/minute Encounters Combat High-space Projection "Only Abyss Roar Fleet can be dispatched, and the battle will not cause any Battle Damage. Does not require the fleet to be sent here either." * Lvl 1 - 587, 613, 517, 533, 2.6m - 30 Time Fragments, 8x Maintenance Accelerator(30m), * Lvl 2 - 655, 637, 591, 523, 3.0m - 60 Time Fragments, 6x Gas Storage, 6x Electricity Storage * Lvl 3 - 624, 697, 587, 664, 3.3m - 90 Time Fragments, 8x Cultivation Accelerator(60m), 8x Uranium Ore Storage * Lvl 4 - 650, 744, 646, 693, 3.6m - 120 Time Fragments, 10x Uranium Ore Storage, 10x Electricity Storage * Lvl 5 - 736, 804, 653, 702, 3.9m - 150 Time Fragments, 12x Eden Accelerator(60m), 12x Gas Ore Storage Notable items Notable items, and where to find them: * H7: Universe Beason M05 * D8: Necro-Knight: Necro-Knight (clone) * Spiritual Elemental Gumball - Get Elemental Contract from Lamour Plunder 5 and head to Mysterious Altar on Tavar (50%)